Blooming Memories
by Ariqu
Summary: Thank Jeff() for this one. His review said "SEQUEL" so I started one! This first part of first sequel to Food For Thought which so many of you enjoyed. (And Thank you for all of your reviews!) TAKARI R+R Please.
1. Blooming Memories pt.1

As was requested by Jeff(), I've written a sequel to Food For Thought. I don't know too many directions to travel in this fic(Most are so mundane and already done,) but I figured I might as well tie up some open ends in this one.(And create new ones as I go!) Oh, and I will be COMPLETELY ignoring the knife fiasco which all of you people, who reviewed "Food For Thought"(Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou! I got 24 reviews for that one fic. That's the most I've ever got!), were either confused by it or didn't like.

--

Blooming Memories

-That next day-

TK awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. _No! Another 5 minutes…_ His mind began. But, he got up anyway. After bathing and getting dressed, he walked out of his room, face plastered with a smile.

"I take it you had a good time last night." His mother said from the kitchen. TK walked in and sat down at the table.

"Well?" She asked, "What happened?" She walked over with a bowl of oatmeal and sat it down in front of her son.

TK looked at his oatmeal. "We went to dinner at that Indian place, and then we went and saw 'Digimon' at the movies…" He recapped.

"Oh, how was the food?" She inquired.

"It was surpassingly good, considering I had no idea what it was…" He related.

"And what did Kari think?" His mother continued.

"She said she liked it." TK replied.

His mother sat down with a cup of tea. "And how was the movie?" Her interrogation continued.

TK looked up, trying to make an opinion. "Uhh… It… Was good." He spit out. His review held no ground, because he didn't remember any of it, only thoughts and feelings. Only Kari. "Well, I'm gonna go." TK said getting up.

"But you haven't touched your oatmeal!" His mother protested.

"I'm not that hungry!" He yelled, closing the door.

-Kamiya apartment (Here we go again…)-

"Kari! Hurry up! Your gonna be late for school!" Tai shouted from the living room.

Kari eyed the flowers sitting on her desk. _Why do they seem so familiar?_ She pondered.

****

*DING*

She snapped out of her thoughts, and ran out of her room. Pushing Tai aside, she made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hey Kari!" A spiky-haired male said.

"Oh." Kari said, disappointed, "Hi Davis."

"Nice to see you too!" He retorted.

Kari looked down. "I thought you were somebody else…" She said quietly.

"Who?" Davis said, "TP?"

Kari looked up at Davis in a rage. "It's TK! Can you say that?! T! K-" Her voice quieted on the last letter.

"What?" TK asked from behind Davis.

Kari blushed. "Hi TK! I was just EXPLAINING how to say your name to Davis here." She explained.

"Oh." TK said, "Well, we should probably get going. We'll be late if we don't."

Davis turned around, "Then why don't you go?" He said. Kari walked out around Davis to stand beside TK. TK grasped her hand. Davis looked down to notice the union.

"What are you doing, TL?! Trying to put the moves on my girl?!" He yelled.

Kari frowned. "For your information, Davis, I'm not 'your girl' number 1!" She went off, "And number 2, Me and TK are dating!"

Davis stood in amazement. "Wha-?"

"C'mon TK." Kari tugged on TK's hand, "Let's go." She finished, starring at Davis. The left Davis standing in shock.

-Sidewalk-

"I can't believe him…" Kari said walking along.

TK nodded. _What should I say? What to say…_ He thought quickly, trying not to miss what Kari was saying. "I can. He's been saying that ever since school started, when I came back." He stated.

Kari smiled. "You know, that almost sounds defensive…" She taunted.

"I guess it can't be helped. I've always had a soft spot for those less fortunate than me." He admitted.

"Since when did you consider Davis 'less fortunate' than you?" She asked.

TK smirked. "Since I found you."

Kari blushed. "TK… Quit it. You're embarrassing me!" She laughed.

"Then," he bent down, "This won't help any, will it?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey!" Kari began laughing, "I said stop it! We're going to be late!"

"Ok…" TK said.

"Stupid TK…" Davis said, looking around the corner at the couple. "Kari's supposed to be mine!" He yelled. Tai walked up behind him and put his hands on Davis's shoulders.

"Oh really?" He asked.

-School-

TK and Kari had different classes, but their thoughts remained together. TK sat in his algebra room, unable to concentrate. _I wonder what Kari's doing… I should write her a note._ He thought. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

__

Dear Kari, I couldn't stop thinking about you in class this morning. Algebra is so boring. All the numbers and letters… I wish you were here. Cya in history! –TK. He thought as he wrote.

Almost instantaneously after he put the note in his pocket, he felt an icy glare on his back. He shivered and looked back to see a less-than-happy Davis glaring at him. TK quickly looked ahead to avoid getting in trouble.

__

Man, Davis is taking this way too hard. Kari doesn't love him, she loves me. She said so last night. He needs to get a clue! He thought.

-Kari's class-

"Kari… Kari!" A voice whispered from her right.

Kari came to, "Hmm? What Yolei?"

"How did it go last night?" She inquired quietly.

"I'll tell you after class..." Kari replied, equally silent.

__

I hope next time's as memorable as last time. She continued to dream. She thought back to the previous night. The park, his eyes, his words… _How would the world revolve without you bright face to show it the way?_ She mentally quoted.

The bell rang. Everyone gathered their belongings and left. Yolei followed Kari out.

"So what happened?!" Yolei asked excitedly.

"Well," Kari began, "He came to pick me up with a bouquet of daisies and pink carnations with those little white flowers. I was looking at them this morning, and they reminded me of something…" She trailed off.

"What about dinner?" Yolei pestered. As they approached Kari's locker. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

"Hey Kari." A voice greeted from behind Yolei. She spun around. "Hi Yolei."

"Hi TK! You have a good time last night?" She asked.

"Uhh-" He began, "I have to go. Here Kari." He said, handing the note to his love.

"Look what you did!" Kari giggled, "You scared him off!"

Yolei laughed. "Oops! Well, are you going to tell me or not?" She asked.

"There isn't enough time. I'll call you tonight." Kari replied.

"Not if I call you first!" Yolei exclaimed.

Kari closed her locker. "See you later, Yolei!" She yelled, running down the hall.

The next period started. TK had basketball, Kari had English.

-Basketball-

TK came out of the locker room. He was approached by two guys.

"Hey, heard you and Kari Kamiya are going out!" Nice job!" One yelled as he approached.

__

News sure does travel fast here. He thought.

-English-

Kari pulled out the note she had received in the hall. _Should I open it now?_ She considered. Shrugging, she unfolded it and read it. _History._ She thought, _Davis has history with us. Ugh. He's so annoying…_ Her mind spoke.

"Miss Kamiya, " The teacher prompted, "Would you mind reading the sentence on the board?"

Kari looked at the board. "Uhh… I.. Well… run."

"Very good. But it's 'I WILL run'. 'Well' is like 'ja' or 'dewa'. The woman stated.

-Basketball(Again…)-

TK's team lead(Of course it lead!) 17 to 4 when the teacher called the game.

"Alright, Good game guys, hit the showers!" He called.

Everyone went to the locker room.

__

I can't wait for lunch… TK thought, looking at a bench. He then felt someone push him and he found the floor.

"My bad." A familiar voice said quietly.

TK stood and faced his attacker. "Watch it, Davis, you push me too far, you'll regret it." He growled.

Davis smiled. "Than I guess I don't have to worry. Seeing's how whenever I push you, you don't go anywhere." He said smugly.

TK smiled back. "I think you should. I don't think Kari would like it very much if you were to injury me." He spited back.

People began gathering around, looking for a fight. Davis's face lost its smile and he walked away.

--

Oh… I'm so tired. My wrists hurt from my technology final I had today. This is part one of the first sequel to "Food For Thought". Part 2 and possibly 3 tomorrow. Until then, don't go crazy.


	2. Blooming Memories pt.2

Hold on while I gather my thoughts… Ok. First, THANK YOU ALL for reviewing my fics! It's so gratifying to hear good things about your work, isn't it? Second, I had this wild idea during my Nihon-go final today: An extremely large TAKARI shrine! Fics, pics, and music. Takari writers and artists, unite! Email me and I'll see what I can do about webspace. Also, and I know I'm gonna get killed for this, I'm portraying everyone in this fic as trying to get Davis. I think there should be a happy ending for all. So I'm taking suggestions for a love for Davis. AND IF I GET EVEN 1 "KARI" SUGGESTION… UURRRR!!! Ok… Now that that's taken care of, on with the fic!

--

Blooming Memories pt.2

TK's heart was beating so rapidly, he had to sit down to catch his breath. _I should have decked him right there…_ TK thought.

-English-

Kari began writing a note to TK instead of doing the assigned work. _Dear TK, I was thinking about you during English. What does you name stand for? Everyone thinks its 'Terry Kline' or something like that. I don't know… What's going on Friday? I know it's only Monday, but I might as well plan ahead, I'm so board now! Love:Kari_. She wrote.

The lunch bell rang and everyone left. Kari headed for the gym to see meet up with TK for lunch. When she arrived, she found Davis leaning up against the wall beside one of the doors. He was scowling and talking to himself quietly. Kari walked up to the door and opened it, trying to pass without notice. Unfortunately, she was detected through the glass in the door.

"Kari!" Davis yelled, standing up. Kari continued to walk without hesitation. Davis pursued.

"Wait! Kari!" Davis yelled as he ran up beside her. Kari increased her pace. "Wait! Kari! Will you just look at me?! Kari!" He continued to yell, matching pace. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Don't touch me!" Kari yelled back, trying to free herself. People leaving the locker rooms watched as they passed. One of the boys who had complimented TK earlier ran up.

"Hey! Get your hand off of her!" He yelled. Davis took a single swing and knocked him down. Before he hit the ground, TK walked out of the locker room, into view of the situation.

"You listen to me! I love you! I want to be with you! Can't you see that?! I worship you! I'd do anything for you!" He pleaded, pulling Kari closer to him. Kari fought in vein.

TK lost all sensibility. His logical thought processes shut down, and his emotions took control. He was no longer in control. He walked slowly up to Davis who was still manhandling Kari and yelling at her. Adrenaline replaced the blood in TK's body. He grabbed Davis by the back of his neck and threw him 6 or so feet, landing on his back and sliding another 3 feet. Davis went berserk. He got up and ran at TK screaming, "KARI IS MINE!!!" and tried to break TK's face. TK moved out of the way, but in his loss of logic, he laid the path for Kari. Davis's fist connected with right side of Kari's face, sending her to the ground. Many kids were gathering around now. Davis turned to look at TK with wild eyes. He began his same procedure of running at TK ready to kill. TK was once again saved, this time by a leg. Davis tripped and fell on his face. He slid a foot or so and then turned his head to see an enraged Tai Kamiya pick him up by his hair, followed by his a arms, and then saw the inside of a recently filled garbage can. All of the on lookers began to laugh.

"I don't want to see you around Kari ever again. You hear me in there?!" Tai yelled. His attention soon turned to TK who was holding Kari's head in his lap. Streams of tears rained down his face.

"Kari… Wake up… Come on…" He shook her shoulders. Tai ran up and kneeled down beside her injured sister. The basketball teacher had just come out of the locker room and ran up to see what had happened.

"What's going on here?" He asked as he pushed his way through the students. "Is she ok?"

"She's unconscious." Tai said.

The teacher pointed at a kid in the audience, "You! Go get the nurse!"

Izzy walked in and pushed his way through to see what was happening. "Kari? Tai! What happened?" He asked in alarm.

Tai got up and looked at Izzy. "I don't know, but Davis knocked Kari out." He said meekly.

Izzy's face turned to surprise. "Is she gonna be ok?" He asked.

"I don't know… Someone just went to get the nurse." Tai replied.

"And where is Davis?" He continued.

Tai scowled. "IT's in the garbage can over there." He pointed. Izzy turned and pushed his way out of the crowd to inspect Tai's work.

The coach saw Izzy approaching the can. "Hey you! Get that kid out of there!" He yelled.

"Gladly." Izzy said flatly, punching his other hand.

The nurse ran in and pushed her way through the mob. "Alright! Everyone leave! Give her some air!" She commanded. The students began to filter out of the gym. Only her, Tai, TK, Kari, Izzy, Davis, and the teacher remained.

"Now, "The nurse said as she squatted down, "What happened here? I need details."

Tai watched his sister being cradled by TK. "TK, we need to know what happened." He said quietly.

TK was still sobbing. He rocked back and forth, saying something to quiet for anyone to hear. "I came out of the locker room and saw Davis yanking and yelling at Kari. I walked up and threw him. He got up and ran at me, so I moved out of the way a-and…" He began a full cry. "And Davis punched Kari in the face…" He cried.

"He then got up and ran at TK again. I tripped him and put him the that garbage can." Tai said.

A large thud resounded through the empty gym and then the garbage can in which Davis resided rolled up to the teacher; Davis's legs hanging out. Izzy walked up behind the can and put his foot on it. The nurse looked at the can, and then back at Kari. She examined her face from Kari's side.

"Her jaw may be broken, and she may have a concussion." She said finally.

Go get a stretcher from the locker room." The teacher said, throwing the keys to Izzy. Izzy caught them and ran to the locker room. "Son, I need you and TK to come with me." He then stated, pointing at the locker room.

TK was still crying over Kari. _Davis will pay for this…_ He thought.

--

Sorry to keep you all in suspense, but I'm a tad busy. I promise to write a much bigger part tomorrow! I will!


	3. Blooming Memories pt.3

This is 3rd and final part of my sequel to Food For Thought, Blooming Memories. R+R Please.

--

Blooming Memories pt.3

The event happened over and over in TK's head. The fight, Davis, Kari… His eyes welled up overtime he thought out the fiasco.

__

Why? Why didn't I think and move the other way? Or take the hit? Why Kari? His brain sputtered. The beeping of the machinery around the room attached to Kari served to keep the memory in thought. TK had remained his vigilance at the hospital ever since that day. He vowed not to leave until she awoke. Davis wasn't hurt as badly as Kari had been. He had been released the day after he arrived in the hospital. No one had seen him since.

"Excuse me, Mr. Takashi," A nurse said poking her head in the room, "There's another visitor here to see Ms. Kamiya."

TK shook his head, not wanting his face to be seen. She backed out and a second later, TK heard the door close.

"You alright, bro?" The visitor asked.

TK looked over to see Matt. "I'm not injured…" TK said after sniffling.

Matt walked over and put some flowers on the stand beside the bed. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there…" He said looking at Kari.

TK stood up. "Has HE been found yet?" He asked.

Matt paused. "He's ok." He finally replied.

"Where?" TK said looking down.

Matt shook his head. "I'm… Not allowed to say."

"Good." TK sat back down, "That's more fun for me…" He trailed off.

"Look, I know what you may be thinking, but you're not going to exact revenge on Davis. It was an accident… I'm not trying to defend him, only his actions. That fist was meant for YOUR face and you know that." Matt said.

"Don't you think I know that?!" TK began to yell, "I wish I could have taken that hit, but I wasn't thinking…"

Matt walked over to TK and embraced him. "The past is no longer the issue here. Ask Ken, he knows how hard it is to accept the past." Matt said comfortingly.

TK began crying again. "It was for me… For me…" His voice broke as he wailed.

-School-

Yolei and Cody walked to the computer lab after school. When they got there, they were greeted by a very messy Davis.

"Davis!" Yolei exclaimed upon seeing his condition, "Where have you been? Your missing all of your classes and Tai has been looking for you also." She said. 

Cody nodded his head. "We were beginning to worry."

Davis was sitting on a chair facing the computer they usually used to access the digiport. He turned his head to look at his fellow Digidestined. "I… I need to go… to digiworld…" He said with a raspy voice.

Izzy walked in behind Yolei and Cody. "You?! What are you doing here?!" He yelled.

Davis squinted. "I need… To go to… digiworld…" He repeated.

Izzy pushed passed Yolei and Cody and approached Davis. "So? Go then!" He yelled.

"I-I can't." Davis said quietly, "The… Di-digiport won't open…"

"Maybe it's because you injured another Digidestined…" Cody said.

Davis lowered his head. "Then… I'll leave…"

Yolei shook her head. "You need to go home. Your parents are probably worried very much." She said.

"Yes… You SHOULD go home. You need all the protection you can GET." Izzy stated crossing his arms.

Davis got up slowly and walked passed his friends to the door. "Veemon…" he said before leaving the room.

Cody looked at Izzy. "He still is Digidestined, you know…" He said.

"And from what I hear, it was an accident." Yolei added.

Izzy looked down. "I know. And it was. I just can't seem to forgive him for his actions." He said.

"Have you talked to TK since you saw him in the gym?" Cody asked.

Izzy shook his head. "I was on my way to see her before I heard you say Davis's name." He said, "Have either of you?"

They shook their heads. "We were going to the digital world to get our Digimon before we went to see them." Yolei said.

"Ok, well, I'm going now. Be careful." Izzy said as he walked out of the room.

"Ready?" Cody asked.

Yolei pulled out her digivice. "Let's go! Digiport, open!"

-Kamiya apartment-

****

*RING*

The door opened. "Hi Matt. Come on in." Tai greeted him.

They walked in and sat on the couch.

"How's TK holding up?" Tai asked.

"He's still really upset. And bent on revenge, but that's about it." Matt replied.

Tai shook nodded. "How did Kari look?" He asked.

"She still has bandages on her head. The doctor told me she had a broken jaw." Matt said.

"I know." Tai said, "What about Davis?"

Matt looked down. "He was released the day after he got there." He answered.

"It was an accident. I know. But I still want to kill him…" Tai said.

"I know. Are you going to see her tonight?" Matt inquired.

Tai hesitated. "I… Don't know…"

"Well, if you decide to, the whole gang's gonna be there." Matt said grabbing Tai's shoulder.

"Ok. Thanks." Tai acknowledged.

Matt stood up and walked to the door. "We'll find him, Tai." He said. He then opened the door and walked out.

-The hospital-

Sora and Joe had already shown up and were waiting around in Kari's room with TK when Izzy walked in.

"Hi Izzy." Sora said from a chair across the room.

"How are you?" Joe asked, looking up from the chart on the bed.

"Hi. I'm fine. How are you guys?" Izzy inquired.

Joe put the clipboard back on its hanger. "We're all just fine. Well, not all of us. " He said, pointing out TK asleep with his head on Kari's bed.

"He said he hadn't slept since he got here." Sora added.

"I've got some news on Davis." Izzy said, sitting down in another chair.

Joe walked over to the window.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Well, I was walking out of the school on my way here, when I heard Yolei yell his name from the computer room. So I walked in and found him sitting in front of the computer that they use to go to the digiworld. He didn't look so good. He was pale and his eyes were baggy. His clothes were dirty and he seemed distant. He could hardly speak." Izzy related.

"That bad, huh?" Joe asked.

The door opened again and Cody followed by Yolei walked in, arms full with in-training level Digimon.

"Hi everyone!" Yolei exclaimed.

Everyone shushed her. Sora pointed at the bed.

"Oh. Sorry.." Yolei apologized.

"How is she?" Cody asked as his load of Digimon hopped out of his hold.

Joe shook his head. "She's still not awake. And she has a broken jaw." He repeated his findings.

Gatomon walked over and hopped up onto the end of the bed. "Will she be ok?" She asked.

"Yes. But for now, she's unconscious." Izzy said.

Patamon flew of Yolei's shoulder and landed beside TK on the floor. "TK? Are you ok?" He asked.

Gatomon stuck her head over the edge of the bed to look at Patamon. "He's sleeping." She said with a finger over her mouth.

"He hasn't slept since he got here. "Sora said., "He's probably gonna be asleep for a while."

Demiveemon, poramon, leafmon, and (hawkmon) jumped off of Yolei. Veemon approached the bed slowly.

"I'm so sorry Kari. I know he didn't mean it…" The blue Digimon said.

"It was an accident." TK said. Everyone looked at him.

"How are you feeling, TK?" Patamon asked.

TK looked down and closed his eyes. "I'll be fine when this is all over." He replied.

The door opened once again. This time, Matt, Tai, and Ken walked in.

"Hey everyone." Tai said. Matt and Ken waved.

"Now that we're all here, "Izzy began, "TK, tell us what happened." He insisted.

TK looked at Izzy. "It all began when I came out of the locker room after basketball on Monday." He began, "I saw a boy who had congratulated me earlier fall to the ground and Davis had Kari by the arm. He was shaking her and yelling." He said.

"I walked up to him and threw him. He got up and ran… I-I… moved… And.. He…" TK began sobbing. He looked down. "He punched Kari when he meant to hit me. He got up and ran at me again, but Tai was there..."He said under his sobs.

Tai cut in. "I stuck my foot out and tripped Davis. I then picked him up and threw him in a garbage can." He finished.

Matt walked over to TK and put his arm on his shoulder. "I vowed to make Davis pay for what he did, accident or not." TK said quietly.

"Well… Then I'm here to pay…" A voice came from the door.

Everyone looked at the origin of the comment. Tai moved away from the door.

"How is she?" Davis asked.

TK frowned. "You've got some nerve, you know that?"

Demiveemon walked over and hopped up into Davis's arms.

"Hey buddy. I was gonna go get you, but Izzy said I needed to go home." Davis said.

Joe spoke up. "Kari has a mild concussion and a broken jaw. Congratulations."

Davis walked slowly up to the bed. TK stood up and blocked his view. His eyes burning with tears.

"It was an accident, TK. I was after you, not her." Davis said quietly.   
"I wish as much as you do that it never happened. It's just that I felt that you were taking Kari away from me." He tried to sympathize.

TK didn't move. "Kari is not an object. She is a human, like you and me. You can't claim a human to be anyone's. She may forgive you, but I can't. Not for the punch, but for what you said and how you treated her while you said it." TK said slowly.

Ken moved TK out of the way of the bed. Davis looked down. "I'm sorry, Kari. I can't undo what I've done, but I can accept your feelings and choices." He said. He then turned around and walked to the door. "Oh, and TK," He said without facing him, "I won't be needing this anymore. Take care of Kari for me." He said, placing his digivice on the table beside the door. He opened it and left.

Everyone was silent. TK looked at Tai. Tai shook his head. "You." He said.

TK walked over to the door and opened it. He paused, and grabbed the digivice off of the table and ran out.

"Davis!" TK yelled down the hall. Davis continued to walk, Demiveemon in hands. TK ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Davis, wait." TK said, "This is hard for both of us. I know it's hard for me. But for what we do, you can't quit." He said. He grabbed Davis's hand, throwing Demiveemon off balance, and put his digivice in it. "Your Digidestined. Don't forget that. And when this is over, we're going back to digiworld." He stated.

Davis's head dropped. "Will you have someone call me or tell me when she wakes up?" He said.

"Sure. I'll get someone to do it." TK said quietly.

"Thanks." Davis said, and then he walked off.

TK stood and watched Davis walk down the hall to the elevator and enter it. The doors closed and TK sighed.

"TK! Come quick! She's awake!" Matt yelled down that hall. TK turned around and ran back to the room.

"Don't move, you're in the hospital." Tai said from beside Kari's bed.

TK walked over to the bed and grabbed Kari's hand. "How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

Kari looked at TK drowsily. She started to move her mouth, but then winced in pain and put her free hand to her jaw.

"Your jaw is broken. Don't try to talk." Joe said from the foot of the bed.

Kari nodded a little and looked at TK. She rose her hand and mimicked writing. Izzy pulled out a notepad and a pen he had in his coat and gave them to Tai. Tai put the paper down under her hand and placed the pen n her hand. She began writing.

Tai took the notepad and read what she had written when she finished.

"Hi everyone. How long have I been here? How am I? Where's Davis?" Tai read.

"You've been here for 3 days. You have a mild concussion. Davis just left." TK answered.

Kari looked at Gatomon who was sitting on her. Gatomon nodded her head. Tai replaced the notepad under Kari's hand and she began writing again. When she stopped, she looked at Tai. Tai picked up the pad and read again.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I'll be ok, don't worry. Could you all please leave the room, I need to talk to TK." Tai repeated.

Everyone looked at everyone else, and then began filtering out of the crowded room. Tai gave TK the note pad. When the door closed, only TK and Kari remained.

Kari began writing again as TK walked around to the other side of the bed. Kari stopped writing and TK took the pad and read it.

"I've been here since Monday. I hadn't left your side until after Davis left. I know it was an accident, but what he said and what he did before that was wrong." He answered. Kari nodded.

"I'll rest better now that I know you'll be ok." TK added. Kari reached up and cupped the side of TK's face smiling.

TK bent down and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He said quietly. Kari started writing on his arm. _Kari+TK=Love_. TK read to himself. I'm staying here tonight, but I'm going home tomorrow. I'll be back after I take care of some things." TK said.

Kari frowned. TK put the pad down under her hand again. TK read it as she wrote it.

"No. I'm not going to hurt Davis. If I did, I would be no better than he is." He said.

Kari looked at the door and then back at TK. TK nodded and walked to the door and opened it. "You can come in now." He said.

Everyone came streaming back in the room.

"I'm staying here tonight, then I'm going home tomorrow." TK related his plans.

"I just talked to mom on the phone, TK. She wants you to call her." Matt said.

"And we've got to be going." Cody said, "We've got hungry Digimon here and we know how messy that can get…"

Everyone chuckled a bit. Then, one by one, they said their good-byes and left.

"Hope you feel better soon." Matt said.

"Don't work to hard." Sora joked.

"If you have any problems, call me." Joe offered.

"Mom and dad will probably be here tomorrow to see you again, Kari." Tai informed his sister.

She nodded.

"We're waiting to hear your voice again." Yolei said. (Hawkmon) flew into her arms.

"Good to see you awake." Ken said, picking up leafmon.

"Later, Kari." Cody said, holding poramon.

They all left leaving TK, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon.

"Guess that kills our date this Friday, huh?" TK laughed.

Kari shook her head.

"Ok. I'll be here Friday and we'll have a date here." TK smiled. He felt good, being able to smile again. His sorrow and fear had left him and he was content once more.

"So, what do we do for fun now?" TK asked.

Kari looked over at a flower arrangement on the counter by the sink. TK followed her eyes.

"Those? Those are the flowers I brought you on our first date. I bought them because they reminded me of when we were first in the digital world and you had just come back with us. I picked some yellow and pink flowers that were surrounded by little white flowers where I picked them. You took them and said, "You're so sweet, TK." And you kissed me on the cheek."

-à FBTß -

Oh! That's why they were so familiar! Kari thought.

"Tired? Me too. I haven't slept very much since you've been here." TK said.

"If you need anything, just ask… Uhh, write." Gatomon said.

TK sat down beside the bed again. Kari reached her arm out of the side of the bed. TK took it and laid his head on a pillow on the bed. Patamon flew into TK's lap and lay down.

"I love you, Kari Kamiya." TK said quietly.

Kari smiled, and fell asleep.

-Epilogue-

That next day, Davis came back to the hospital to find Kari awake, watching TV. He said his apologies and made up with her. A week later, Kari was released from the hospital and was able to speak again. TK and Davis decided to ignore what had happened. That weekend, TK and Kari went out on there 3rd date.

"How would the world revolve without your bright face to show it the way?" TK whispered as they sat on a bench in the warm air of spring evening.

Kari smiled and kissed TK. "It would because of your warm smile and bright personality." She recited.

The days following that, were theirs.

--

I don't do endings too well(If you haven't seen, ) This is the end of this story. I will eventually do a future sequel when they are older, but until then, I'll write short stories. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed both Food For Thought and Blooming memories. Without your motivation, I wouldn't have written such a long fic.


End file.
